


Making the Call

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Making the Call

Sam stared at you. “Dean Winchester?” He asked, shocked.

You looked up at him. “Yeah. Mom said that they were ‘young and in love’. Whatever that means.”

He nodded, standing up. “I’m going to make a call, okay? You hungry?” You nodded, not adding that you were starved. “There’s a McDonald’s up the street. We’ll go get something eat in a minute.”

* * *

Dean was leaning up against the bar wall, his hand on some woman’s hip, his lips on hers. The first time his phone rang, he ignored it, pulling her closer.

The second time, however, he pulled away with a sigh. “This better be good, Sam.” He snapped, his hand running up and down her smooth thigh.

“Uh, Dean, you might want to get to the McDonald’s on Bukner Ave.” He said, his eyes watching you. You were swinging slightly, just as you had been when he arrived.

“You called me for that?” He asked, furrowing his brow. “Dude, no.” He hung up, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Groaning, he walked back over to you. Crouching, he handed you his phone. “I think you should call him.”

“Why?” You asked quietly, taking the phone.

He gave you a small smile. “Because I’m his brother, and he likes to ignore me.”

Your eyes went wide. “You’re my Uncle Sam?!” You gasped. “Mom said you were skinnier. You’re…a giant.”

Sam laughed. “Times change, kiddo. He’s the last one in the call log. I’ll be right over here.” He moved to lean on the stairs for the slide.

* * *

“Damn it, Sammy. I said no!” He barked as he picked up.

“Dean?” You asked, scared.

He pulled away from the woman, a worried look on his face. “Who’s this? How’d you get his phone?”

You sniffed. “I’m Julianne. He told me to call you because you like to ignore him.”

“Yeah, but why are you calling me?” He asked, getting annoyed.

“I’m your daughter.”


End file.
